


The Christmas Album

by DarkCh1ld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family, First Christmas, Getting Together, Homecoming, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe, Multi, Shameless Smut, Snowball Fight, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCh1ld/pseuds/DarkCh1ld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Christmases with different characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Album

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings change depending on chapter. Warnings will be added where necessary.

  1. Please Come Home for Christmas: Unconditional - Matthew and Wyatt ~~anxiously~~ eagerly await Elliot's return from a business trip
  2. That’s Christmas to Me: Rule of Three – The couples celebrate Christmas at Arnold’s house
  3. All I Want for Christmas Is You: A Dark Lit Place – Jon and Kazimierz get together
  4. It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year: Baby Steps – Misha spends Christmas with Reagan and Camila
  5. Santa Baby: Center Stage – Olivier dances for Ripley in a sexy Santa suit
  6. This Christmas: Finders Keepers – Rumer proposes to Kirby
  7. White Christmas: Angels and Demons – Evan and Malachi’s first time touching snow
  8. Winter Wonderland: Between the Pages – Karman’s first Christmas outside the book




End file.
